Zombies Everywhere!
by GothicGirl01
Summary: Among us there are vampires and humans, but what happens if there is something else? Something even dangerous for the vampires... Where are they appearing from? Why?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! New story from ME! Well technically, its my friends, Aliciaaa98. She couldn't actually post this sooo…Yh! No credit to me, only Alicia. Thanks xx**_

**Disclaimer: Morganville is owned by the amazing… Rachael Caine! **

**Chapter 1:**

Claire woke with a start, to a scream. She jumped out of bed, tripping over her blankets in the dark and fumbled for the doorknob. She swung her door open, and saw Shane and Michael running down the stairs. She sprinted to follow them. She didn't see Eve at all and panic surged through her.  
They ran into the kitchen and Claire skidded to a halt when she saw Eve was pinned down by some sort of creature. Shane disappeared into the living room and Michael launched himself at the thing, knocking it off of Eve. Claire grabbed Eve under her arms, and pulled her a safe distance from the fight. Shane ran back in, carrying something, but Claire was too preoccupied checking Eve for injury to notice. Once she realized Eve was okay, she stood up to find a way to help Michael.  
"No!" Eve squealed, pulling her back onto the floor. Claire saw that Shane was holding a gun, and he was aiming it at the thing that had Michael pinned down.  
"SHOOT IT!" Michael roared over the things gurgling and growling.  
"I'll hit you! I can't!" Shane yelled back, terror showing in his eyes.  
"Now!" Michael shouted, putting his feet against the things chest and launched it away from him. A shot rang out, and Claire clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming. The thing made a horrible screeching noise and fell to the ground.  
Michael got up and backed away from the unmoving body, breathing hard. Shane set the gun on the counter, carefully, and sat against the door. He looked a little shaken.  
Claire got up, Michael taking her place next to Eve. She was vaguely aware that she was only wearing the oversized tee (it was Shane's, actually) she'd fallen asleep in. She made her way over to the thing and crouched down to get closer to the thing, careful to make sure she was covered semi-appropriately.  
"I don't think you should get that close to it, Claire." She ignored Shane's warning. The thing looked human, but its body was bloated. It stank of rotting meat, and she held her breath. Claire could see bite marks on its neck.  
"Someone bit... him," she said, guessing it was a male from its lack of hair.  
Nearly hysterical, Eve laughed. "Oh, he's a man? What should we call him? Doug? George? I think I like Phil."  
"Well, Phil's been bitten by a vampire. A few times." Claire noticed more bites on the arms. She cautiously poked the purple skin on its ankle, and squealed when her finger sank into Phil's flesh. She wiped her finger on her shirt and asked no one, specifically, "What is it?"  
She didn't expect an answer, but Shane said, "It's a zombie."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! Thanks everyone! I am updating this every 3 days. I hope everyone is enjoying it, I know I am. Love this story so far. Thank you Alicia. **_

**Disclaimer: Nothing in Morganville Vampires are owned apart from the story line and (of course) the zombies.**

**Chapter 2:**

"A what?!" Claire, Shane, and Eve all asked, spinning to face Shane.  
He rolled his eyes and said, "A zombie. You know, Night of the Living Dead?"  
Claire tried to compare the zombies from Shane's video games, to Phil. The video game zombies just shuffled around, aimlessly. Claire wasn't sure that Phil was a zombie. He was strong. He was able to pin down Michael. Vampire Michael. Claire's thoughts were cut short, because Phil started moving and groaning. Before she could even react, she felt the back of her shirt being yanked. She was pulled up to her feet and another loud shot rang. Phil collapsed again, a bloody hole in the side of his head.  
"I told you not to get close to it, Claire!" Shane spun her around and shook her shoulders.  
"Sorry. I just wanted to see what it was," she replied, scooting closer to him, forgetting that she almost got attacked.  
"Uh, guys," Eve cut them off, standing up. "Maybe you should make out later. When there isn't a zombie lying on our kitchen floor. We should figure out what we're gonna do."  
"I'm gonna make a call. I don't think we should stay in here with that thing." Michael said.  
Claire ran upstairs to put on more suitable clothing. She pulled on pants and put on a regular sized black tee, checking the time on her alarm clock. It was 5:24 a.m. The sun would be rising soon. Claire could see the red and blue lights of a police cruiser reflecting against the house from her window. She ran back downstairs. Everyone had moved to the living room. Claire couldn't sit down, she started pacing.  
"I called Hannah. She said she'd be here soon. I tried to get Amelie, but Bizzie said she was out." Michael explained to Claire.  
"Good. Did either of them know what they are?" She gestured to the kitchen.  
"They're zombies." Shane said.  
"How is that possible?!" Claire yelled, throwing her hands up. If she wasn't terribly confused, she would've laughed at the expressions on her housemates faces. "A town run by vampires, I can deal with. Ghosts, I can deal with. Shane's short stint as a werewolf, I can deal with. Zombies? No. It's not possible. That thing in there was as strong as Michael. It's like a vampire or something." She ran out of steam to rant anymore. She sat down on the couch in between Eve and Shane.  
She twisted the ring around her finger. It had barely been a month since the wedding. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Michael got up to open it.  
"Sorry." she mumbled to Shane. He put his arm around her and said,"It's alright. You get to freak out every once in awhile. Eve does it at least three times a day."  
"Bite me, Collins." Eve said, giving him the bird.  
"Oh, my God! Where are my shoes?! Where are my keys?! I'm gonna be late for work!" Shane said, in his best Eve voice.  
"At least I have a car. And a job." Eve held out her fist to Claire, who bumped it.  
"I have a job, in case you haven't noticed. I don't dress in an apron and rubber boots, willingly, Gothica." he said.  
Eve was about to say something, but shut her mouth when Hannah and Amelie came in. Amelie sat in Michael's recliner, like a lady should. Crossed ankles, hands on her lap and back straight. Claire, realizing how bad her posture was at the moment, straightened up. "What's going on?" she asked.  
Hannah said, "Well, we've got a problem."  
"Really?" Shane asked, sarcastically, and Claire hit his arm.  
"Where is it?" Hannah asked.  
"In the kitchen. What is it?" Claire replied.  
"I don't know. We've killed at least five." She turned away to say something in the radio clipped to her uniform.  
"Claire." Amelie said, speaking for the first time.  
"Yes?" Claire turned to Amelie.  
"Something is happening," was all she said.  
Well, obviously, Claire thought. "What do you mean? You know what they are, don't you?"  
"Someone is trying to change humans into vampires, but they do not know how. The bodies get stuck in between human and vampire. So, they are pretty much..." For the first time ever, Claire saw that Amelie was at a loss for words.  
"Zombies?" Shane supplied.  
"Zombies." Amelie repeated, slowly.  
"So, who's doing this?" Claire asked, becoming irritated with the word "zombie".  
"We have yet to find out. They're doing it out of Morganville. They are getting through our borders without being noticed." Amelie said.  
Hannah went to the front door and opened it, letting in three more people with a stretcher and a body bag. They disappeared into the kitchen, and came back a few minutes later, with Phil in the bag. The three went back out the front door.  
"How'd you kill it?" Hannah asked, looking tired.  
"Shot it. In the neck first, then in the head." Shane answered.  
"Nice shot. Went straight through," Hannah complemented. Shane beamed, happy that someone noticed his shooting skills.  
"So, what do we do?" Michael asked, running a hand through his hair.  
"We have to wait, for now. Stay inside. No school, no work, nada. Especially you, Claire. Don't go out charging, trying to save the day. We have no idea what these things are or what they can do. Got it?" Hannah asked. They nodded. "Alright, get some sleep."  
Claire walked them to the door, then followed Shane up to her room. She fell back asleep, curled against his chest.

**Please Read & Review. Thank you guys.**

**Liz xox**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey girls and boys! Dudes and Dudettes! Thank you for reviewing and obviously, reading. I want everyone to know that Alicia is estatic that people like her stories. **_

**Disclaimer: Everything is owned by Rachael Caine, only the zombies and story plot is Alicias.**

**Chapter 3:**

Claire woke up and Shane wasn't in bed. She heard voices downstairs, so she figured he was down there. She rolled out of bed, and fixed her blankets a little bit. She went into the kitchen, where Eve and Shane were arguing. There was still blood on the floor.  
"Where's Michael?" Claire asked, interrupting them. Eve slid a piece of paper over to her.  
Amelie called. Be back soon. -M.  
"We have to go see if he's okay." Eve said.  
"He's fine. Let's just wait a little bit. If he's not home by sundown, we'll go for him" Shane said.  
"Fine." Eve stomped out of the kitchen.  
Shane grabbed the orange juice carton from the fridge, and drank it.  
"We do have cups, Shane." Claire said, smiling. He burped in reply. "Neanderthal," she laughed, as he gave her his best puppy dog face.  
"So, what are we going to do today?" he asked.  
"I'm going to study. I have exams next week," she said, walking out of the kitchen.  
"I guess I'll just stay here and clean this up!" he called after her.  
Claire dragged her backpack to the couch and pulled out a textbook. As she was reading, she began to smell something funny. Shane backed out of the kitchen, retching.  
"What happened?!" Claire asked, jumping up.  
"I was trying to get the damn blood off the floor and bleach wasn't working. I mixed it in a bucket with water and ammonia. I thought it would work. I don't know what happened!" he said.  
Claire ran into the kitchen, holding her breath. She saw the bucket and dragged it outside. When she came back inside, Eve was opening windows. Shane was sitting on the couch, still coughing.  
"What the hell was that?" he asked, looking to Claire for an answer.  
"Bleach and ammonia combine and make a gas called chloramine. It's what was used to gas people in the concentration camps." she explained.  
"Good job, idiot. You almost gassed us." Eve said.  
Claire walked over to Shane and pushed his head back. She held his eye open, examining it. It was really red and he was still coughing. "You need to see a doctor. We're going to the hospital."  
"No, I'm fine." he coughed.  
"You're going. Your lungs need to be checked. I'm getting my shoes." Claire said, running up the stairs. She grabbed her shoes and opened her window. Before she could even react, something hit her in the head, knocking her unconscious


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yo everyone! I'm back and ready for your opinions. I'm really happy today and I don't even know why. Thanks Alicia for another amazing chapter. Thanks to everyone as well, even if you are just reading. Love you all!**_

**Disclaimer: Rachael Caine owns everything apart from the zombies and plot.**

CHAPTER FOUR! HOLY CRAP!:

"Good morning," an eerily familiar voice greeted her. She didn't say anything, mostly because there was duct tape on her mouth. "You're probably wondering why you're here right now," the voice said. A flashlight clicked on and Claire saw a pale face that belonged to Jason Rosser, smiling at her. He turned the light on her, and said, "I need your help."  
She knew better than to scream or fight, so she looked at him curiously.  
"Oh, let me help with that." he said and yanked the tape from her face. She bit her tongue, to keep from shouting at him. It wouldn't do her any good, Jason was a vampire. He could easily kill her.  
"What do you want?"  
He tapped the side of her head. "I need what's inside there. You saw the book. What's in it?"  
She was confused for a second, then remembered. The book that got her into trouble when she first came to Morganville. The one on...  
Oh, my God, she thought. Jason's trying to make more vampires.  
"I don't know," she answered, honestly. "I didn't read it."  
"Don't lie to me. I know you saw what it said." His nose was practically touching hers. His breath reeked of blood.  
"I really don't know-" Her head snapped back and she realized that he slapped her. Aggravated, she began to struggle against the bonds, but it was useless.  
"I can't read it! It's not even in English!" she yelled. "Why do you even want to know?!"  
"Because," he said, calmly, "I'm tired of being treated like I'm nothing. It happened when I was a human, and I thought it would get better, when I changed. But, no. So, I'll make some of my own vamps and they'll follow me. Only me. I can take over Morganville. And you're gonna help me. You're gonna find out how to change them, because it's not working. I get these brainless, half-alive retards. You're gonna go back, and find out how. I. Do. It."  
Claire shook her head. There was no way she was going to help Jason. He pulled something from his pocket and held it in the light, where she could see it. It was a pocket knife. The same one, Claire realized, that he had stabbed Shane with. He plunged it into her arm, just under her wrist. She screamed and it echoed.  
"You help me, or I go after Eve and Shane and Michael," He pulled the knife out, agonizingly slow. The last thing she saw was his fist coming towards her face.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey! Chapter 5 of Zombies Everywhere! Whoop! Whoop! Are you ready for the great news? Are you? ARE YOU? Well, it's the 6 weeks holiday! BTW! I am updating every other day! And thank you sooooo much for everyone! Aliciaaa98 is the one to thank the most because she is the one writing this story! So three cheers for her!**_

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by no one but the one and only… Rachel Caine!**

Chapter 5:

When Claire woke up, again, she saw that she was sleeping outside. In the dark. Not a good idea in Morganville. The bench she was lying on was hard and cold. She was at a playground. She sat up and felt blood rush to her head. Her eye felt swollen and her arm was bleeding. She stood up, carefully, and checked herself over for injury. Nothing else was hurt, except for her head. She was pretty sure she had a concussion.  
She began shuffling away from the park, onto the dark street. With every step she took, her head blossomed with pain. Claire stopped to figure out what she was going to do. Did she try to find her way home or knock on someone's door and hope they let her in? She decided on the latter. She stopped in front of a small white house. The lights were still on, so she knocked on the door. She felt lightheaded as the door opened. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw it was one of the girls from school. She was friends with Monica. Her name was Devin, or something like that. Claire was scared that she would shut the door on her face.  
"Oh, my God! Claire! Are you okay?" Devin pulled Claire into the house shutting the door behind her.  
"I'm okay." Claire said, but Devin told her to sit and ran off. She came back and ushered Claire to her car. She drove, repeatedly asking if Claire was okay.  
"S***, Danvers. What happened?" she asked, her arm across Claire's chest, to keep her from slumping forward.  
"Collins," Claire mumbled.  
"What?"  
"My name's not Danvers, anymore. It's Collins." Claire corrected her.  
"Oh, yeah. You got married. Congrats. Wait- did Shane do this?" Devin turned to stare at Claire.  
"No. He would never." Claire answered, a little slow.  
"So, what the hell happened?"  
Claire stayed quiet until they got to the hospital.  
Devin asked, as they carted Claire away in a wheelchair, "You'll be okay by yourself, right?"  
Claire nodded, which was a bad idea, because it felt like her brain was rattling. "Can you just call Shane, please? Let him know I'm okay."  
Devin nodded and left.  
Claire had to get an MRI, which wasn't uncomfortable, just claustrophobic. Turns out, she did have a concussion. Her eye would be swollen for a few days. The doctor stitched up her arm and bandaged it, too. So now, she was laying on a hospital bed, staring at the fuzzy picture on the TV screen. There was a needle in her arm, pushing blood into her body, because she lost a lot. Nurses occasionally checked on her, but wouldn't allow her to use the phone. She desperately needed to call Shane, to tell her she was okay. And to make sure he was okay, from the chloramine. She considered getting up out of bed, but the bottom of her feet were cut up, because she walked without shoes. She tried to concentrate on the TV, hoping Devin had called Shane.


End file.
